


Ako and Ran make Jack-o'-Lanterns

by AimingSashimiG



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27299695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimingSashimiG/pseuds/AimingSashimiG
Summary: Just girlfriends carving some pumpkins. Written for a Halloween writing event in a writing server I'm in.
Relationships: Mitake Ran/Udagawa Ako
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Ako and Ran make Jack-o'-Lanterns

Ran liked Halloween as much as the next person, but… sometimes her girlfriend got a little carried away with it. Ran loved Ako a lot, though, so even if she had to put up with “spooky scary skeletons” being Ako’s make-out music of choice for the entire month of October, she was happy to see the drummer so excited.

And for once, Ran was pretty excited, too. Making a Jack o’ Lantern seemed like a pretty fun and relaxing activity. The singer wondered whether Ako would go for a classic, horror-based design, or something inspired by video games.

Ran heard the doorbell ring. She opened it and greeted her girlfriend, who was managing to hold two big pumpkins, and for some reason, a turnip.

“Hey Ako. Let me help you with that. By the way, what’s the turnip for?”

“Ku-ku-ku… Did you know that instead of turnips, the first Jack o’ Lanterns were made from turnips? I saw some pictures online, and they looked super-duper spooky. Since turnips are pale and wrinkly, it kinda looks like zombie skin.”

“Makes sense. I don’t even know where I’d find a turnip like that.”

“Yeah, they don’t usually sell this kind in Japan. I started growing it in July. It was a bit hard to get my parents let me plant the seeds, but onee-chan helped me out by saying it would be a good learning experience.”

“You took up gardening just to make a Jack o’ Lantern? That’s some dedication. Anyway, this is my first time carving a pumpkin, so I’ll be in your hands, Ako-sensei.”

“You know, being called Ako-sensei makes me feel… like our love is suddenly a lot more forbidden.”

“Why is that the first thing your mind jumps to? Whatever, what’s the first step?”

“We need to hollow out the pumpkins. To do that, you have to carve a hole on the top of the pumpkin.”

Ako took out a knife, something Ran was still a little nervous seeing her girlfriend around. The drummer handled it with experience, though, quickly carving around the stem of the pumpkin and then handing the knife to Ran.”

“Here, you try. And remember to go slow and steady.”

The pumpkin rind was hard and thick, and Ran quickly found out that carving through it was a lot harder than Ako made it look.

“Do you need help, Ran-chan?”

“Sure.”

Ako carefully wrapped her hand around Ran’s and helped her girlfriend make slow, deliberate sawing motions. Eventually, there was a slightly misshaped hole on the top of Rans pumpkin. Ako let Ran put down the knife before grabbing her hand once more.

“Next, we’ve got to take out the pumpkin guts,” Ako explained.

“I think I might be able to do this part on my own.”

“Wanna hold hands anyway?”

And so their hands, intertwined around a scoop, entered the slimy, sticky depths of the pumpkin. It felt just a little… dirty, Ran thought to herself. She needed to keep that thought away from her pure, innocent girlfriend.

“Wow. I never got why people online called handholding perverted before, but I understand completely now,” said Ako, “I brought a bowl to put the pumpkin innards in. My family makes pies with it.”

“Does an actual pumpkin pie taste anything like those pumpkin spice lattes Himari was begging Tsugumi to add to the menu at Hazawa coffee?”

“A little. They’re a lot more pumpkin-y. And less coffee flavored. Actually, I wonder how a coffee-pumpkin pie would taste…”

“Whatever you make, save me a slice, please. Now that we’re done hollowing out the pumpkins, what’s next?”

“Next, we’ll trace out what we want to carve on our Jack o’ Lanterns. But first, let me lick your hands clean!”

Like a dog, Ako-ran her tongue along her girlfriend’s pumpkin covered hand… and quickly stopped.

“You know, raw pumpkin doesn’t taste that good,” Ako said.

“Shall I dust my hands with pumpkin spice for you, then,” Ran suggested jokingly.

“Hmm, Actually…”

“Uh, Ako, what do you think you want to carve on your pumpkin?”

“I printed out a template featuring the hot as hellfire girl who captured my heart?”

“So, some video game girl or anime girl or something?”

“What do you mean? It’s you, of course.”

“There’s Jack o’ Lantern templates of me on the internet? That’s a little concerning.”

“Nah, but there are sites that let you turn pictures into patterns for pumpkins. I did see a template of me, though, on a Roselia fan sight.”

“…Just another reason Afterglow should stay same as always instead of chasing fame. Do you have any fans that need beating up?”

“Nah, I guess this kind of thing is just part of being in a well-known band. And I think it’s pretty cool that there’ll be pumpkins with my face on them. What are you going to carve, Ran?”

“I wish I could give you a romantic answer, but since this is my first time carving a pumpkin, probably just a regular Jack o’ Lantern face.”

“Don’t worry! A Jack o’ Lantern making date is really romantic already.”

Ako went first, deftly etching in image of Ran into her pumpkin. Not only was her carving beautiful; the drummer was also shaving off parts of the pumpkin rind to create a shading effect. Following this incredible example was Ran, who took longer to carve a much less complicated face.

“That’s a pretty cute pumpkin, Ran-chan!” Ako said, looking at Ran’s efforts.

“Thanks.”

Ran wasn’t quite sure she agreed with Ako’s assessment. The face, a classic design with two triangle eyes, a triangle nose, and a mouth with three teeth, was slightly lopsided. The left eye was noticeably bigger than the right one. If this Jack o’ Lantern was cute, it was in a Marie Andromeda kind of way. But Ako was the Jack o’ Lantern expert here, and her complements were always sincere, so Ran would gladly accept them.

“Now we just need to put in the candles, right?” the guitarist asked.

“Yup! Fire it a bit dangerous, so I brought some electric tealights.”

Once the lantern lights were turned on and Ran’s room lights were turned off, Ran found herself just a little bit surprised. It wasn’t perfect, but she’d managed to make a real Jack o’ Lanters, just like she’d seen on TV, candy packages, and occasionally the Udagawa household.

Meanwhile, Ako brought one of her palms in front of her face, while making an almost wave like shape with her other arm below it.

“Kukuku… Our fell lanterns shall guide the spirits as they visit the Earth. We’ve done a hellish job, Ran.”

As far as Ran could tell, Ako meant that in a good way.

“So, are you going to make a Jack o’ Lantern out of the turnip now?” the guitarist asked.

“Mm hmm. According to the guide I read, hollowing out a turnip is a lot harder than hollowing out a pumpkin, so I brought a special tool to help.”

And then Ako took out a power drill.

“Uhh, did your parents lend you that?” Ran asked, hoping against hope that someone had trained Ako on how to use the device she held.

“Nah, my family doesn’t really have stuff like this. I asked Kokoro.”

When it was done, Ako’s Turnip-o’-Lantern was indeed pretty spooky with it’s wrinkled, scarred skin and roughly carved face. But for Ran, the most terrifying part would be the memories of making it.

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you waiting for the next Ako Rarepair update, the AkoAya is done, but it needs to by typed up. On the other hand, I'm planning on using rare pair week as an opportunity to write short fics for ships no one has suggested yet, so it might be a little while before that typing up happens. Sorry for the delay.


End file.
